Stephanie Tegan
Stephanie Tegan is one of the main characters in After The End and part of Joss' team. Appearance Tegan is described as wearing her hair in a "twisted bowl cut". She wears brown green pants in which she carries a notepad and pencil. She wears green tennis shoes and has a green bracelet. Her top is green with a peace symbol pattern at the center and segmented lines of a brighter green. She has red hair and a yellow piece of cloth around her pants. Personality Tegan is wholly invested in her journalism, relentlessly pursuing any story she can. However, if she believes she can make a more interesting story out of something, she will not hesitate to do so. This was demonstrated in her debut chapter, where she was originally going to write a eulogy for three deceased students, but decided to change to a story about the blobs after learning Chevelle had encountered them. She is absolutely devoted to her work, even staying up all night pouring over one story. Sometimes she gets so invested that she won't even change her clothes or go to bed when she eventually falls asleep. She also seems to have a certain nihilism about her, telling Kazu that he was on his own while he was being bullied. She also tagged along with him simply because she thought his story would be fun to do. In Chapter 6, it's mentioned that chewing sugar cubes (which she calls her "sweets") helps keep her awake and focused. She also mentioned that she felt a certain discomfort around Asian people, not extreme enough to be called racism, but still noticeable. She herself doesn't know how this came about, as most of the Asians she had met had been nice. In Chapter 7 she reveals a cold, uncaring and manipulative side to herself, for example straight up telling Kazu to "jack off" so he could move on from IOI's death, hitting Kyrianos on the back of his head and calling Joss and Aqua "expendables". She also calls Chevelle "cuter when (he) shuts up" after tossing liquid in his face. In Chapter 8, it's shown that when particularly provoked, Tegan can be incredibly vulgar and crude. In chapter 10, Story As of now, not much of Tegan's backstory is known. It is mentioned that she didn't "get on the chair" (presumably an electric chair, implying she was on death row at some point). She first debuts in Chapter 5 as an interviewer for the school's newspaper, but she uses the information she gets out of Chevelle to find the place where the three victims died. After learning that Chevelle knew where the blobs were located, she heads down there in hopes of finding out more about them. She does so, finding three video files that were taken during the creation of each of the blobs. Ecstatic about her find, she unintentionally wakes up EXO and ends up doing battle with it, eventually killing it. Chapter 6 opens with her fast asleep after studying the videos that she found all night. Stand Tegan’s Stand is called Vertical Theory. It takes the form of a suit that she wears over her normal clothes, allowing her to shoot arrows and hooks from various places on both her arms and legs. Trivia * Tegan has a similar haircut to Bruno Bucciarati's, and her love of sugar cubes is similar to Secco. * It's implied at the end of Chapter 7 that Tegan hit Chevelle on the back of his head to "stage" him bumping his head. * Tegan has a flask from where she drinks. The flask contains non-alcoholic beverages, as she notes when she first pulls it out. * Tegan's harsh wording, teasing, and general nihilism (plus the use of a flask) strongly resembles Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty. Category:Main Character Category:Stand User Category:Joss' team Category:Characters